Chocolate Syrup
by CheshireEffect
Summary: Sex with a chocoholic. Rated M for Lemon and laguage. Warning: bondage and sexy use of chocolate syrup.


**Okay this is a one-shot guys/gals. Why is it that I can never find stories where Mello uses chocolate syrup? I'm sure they are out there so if any of you know of any that don't involve Near/Mello tell me.**

**WARNING: This is a lemon. If you don't like yaoi or bondage turn back while you still can. If you're okay with it go right on ahead and read.**

**I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-D-E-A-T-H-N-O-T-E**

* * *

Matt really hated Mello right now. When the blonde got back he was going to fucking KILL HIM!

Just as soon as he got his arms untied…and his legs.

Unsuccessfully trying to pull his legs up, he let out a hiss as the cuffs around his ankles prevented any movement. Letting his head fall back on the pillows he closed his eyes and then snapped them open as a beep sounded. The vibrating dildo currently in his ass buzzed to life and Matt groaned.

His thoughts flashed back to the reason he wanted to kill Mello as his cock stirred to life under the vibration of the fake dick against his prostate.

The motherfucker had left him TIED to their bed, a dildo on five minute intervals in his ass, and a cock ring around his straining dick FOR FUCKING CHOCOLATE!

The brunette bucked against his bonds, trying to get friction as heat coiled in his abdomen. His cock twitched and his mouth opened in a silent shout of ecstasy as he felt himself get close, his body preparing for the orgasm that _wouldn't fucking come_.

He wiggled his hips and tightened his muscles, anything to just…arrggghhh. He let out a frustrated cry as the dildo's vibrations increased, bringing him to the peak of a high he couldn't get over. Sweat collected on his skin, making him slick and hot and his hair was limp against his face.

Mello smirked as he watched Matt from the door, one of his hands wrapped around his dick, pumping it as he watched Matt struggle, and the other clutching a bottle of chocolate syrup.

He watched with lidded eyes as the gamer bucked and whimpered, thrusting into empty air before he orgasmed. It was so HOT. Matt's muscles trembled as he dry orgasmed, a curse snatched from his throat, unaware of the blonde boy in the doorway.

"Fuck Mells get back already so I can kill you!" he gasped and Mello's smirk grew.

"Mattie if you kill me you'll be stuck tied to that bed." Mello said and stalked toward the bed, licking his lips hungrily. He snapped open the bottle of syrup and squeezed some onto his palm before grasping Matt's cock.

Matt hissed and bucked into the blonde's wet sticky palm. "Mells please…take the ring off or something."

Mello gave him a evilly seductive grin before licking the chocolate from the head of the gamer's dick. "Why would I want to do that? You look so sexy like this."

The blonde licked his boyfriend's member, starting at the base and working his way up. He loved the taste of the chocolate syrup on Matt's skin and eagerly lapped at the sides before dragging his tongue flat across the slit. Matt fist clenched as Mello sucked on him like he was a lollipop.

In essence he was—a big chocolate coated lollipop. Mello smirked and released Matt's cock with a wet smack of his lips. Grabbing hold of the dildo he pulled it out.

Matt let out a sigh of relief, but his joy didn't last long as Mello thrust the dildo back in to the hilt causing the gamer's back to arch in pleasure.

Sitting on the balls of his feet Mello fucked Matt with the toy and pumped his own cock, swirling his thumb in the precum leaking from his slit.

The sight pushed Matt towards the edge along with the vibration of the sex toy and the frinction of said toy slamming in and out of him.

Mello worked both his hands at a fast pace, his wrist starting to ache. He ignored it and leaned forward to resume sucking on Matt's dick. He hummed as he sucked, adding extra vibrations and deep throating him occasionally.

Matt's thrust his hips up, practically fucking the blonde's mouth.

Mello kissed Matt's tip before once again leaving him twitching in the air as he fisted his own cock, pumping his hand faster and faster until he released, muscles contracting as his thighs trembled. Seed spilled over his hand and on the sheets and he rested his forehead against Matt's flat, trembling stomach.

Grabbing the bottle of chocolate syrup he squeezed it onto Matt's body, starting with his stomach and moving to each of his limbs. Then he set on licking it off, his tongue lapping at Matt's flesh and nibbling every now and then.

He continued his thrust with the dildo and latched onto one of the hacker's nipples. He sucked on the bud of flesh to the point of pain before lightly biting it and moving on to the next on which got the same treatment.

Pants escaped the brunette as Mello licked him. God he wanted to come so bad but he couldn't and it was driving him insane.

"Mel—aaah oh God—Mello please take it off. God please." The gamer gasped.

Mello smiled and kissed Matt's neck, his free hand snaking between them to take off the cock ring. Matt let out a relieved sigh and cum leaked from his hard erection. The blonde chuckled and reached into the bedside drawer for the chocolate flavored lube.

What he had a fetish, okay?

As he coated his fingers he heard a whimper and looked at Matt, his eyes laughing. Even if the cock ring was gone the gamer still couldn't do anything to sate himself.

Removing the dildo, he turned it off and untied Matt's legs before placing his boyfriend's ankles over his shoulders.

He pushed in all the way to the hilt and they both let out loud moans.

"Shit Mattie you're always so fucking tight…so hot, for me." Mello said huskily and pulled out to thrust forward again.

Matt could only moan as Mello continued to lick his chocolate coated skin while fucking him hard and fast. He reached his orgasm quickly, having been denied one for quite some time. The gamer's dark blue eyes were clouded with lust as his walls clenched around Mello. The blonde dipped his fingers in Matt's cum before wiping the seed on the brunette's lips.

The hacker licked his lips and the sight of his Mattie trembling, bound, and sweaty beneath him almost sent Mello over the edge. Almost.

The blonde's thrust became faster as he pounding into Matt, brushing the brunette's prostate in the process. A few precious thrust later and the chocoholic tumbled over the edge his seed spilling into the warm cavern encasing him.

He collapsed onto Matt and licked the gamer's throat.

"That was fucking amazing Mattie." He murmured as he reached up to let the hacker's wrists loose. Once free, Matt's arms came down to encircle Mello's waist, pulling him closer.

"Yeah it was." He said, not even mad anymore.

Hooded light blue eyes met dark blue ones as Mello looked up at Matt. "I love you."

"Love you too Mells."

* * *

**Awwww fluff after hot sex. ****Damn that was fun. XD**

** I was sitting in the middle of the living room while writing this. And damn if I didn't get paranoid that someone was reading over my shoulder.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think, okay? **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
